Lonesome
by The Capsules
Summary: Storm is feeling left out of love and when on a mission she has an unusual encounter with Sabretooth. First time writing any form of fanfiction not sure if I should continue this pairing but I will if you tell me :)
1. Chapter 1 Captured

Ororo sat in the park alone she sighed inwardly as she watched a happy couple whispering soft words of endearment to each other. She felt even more alone than she had before. Her wispy white hair blew over her face and she tugged it back behind her ears. The couple seemed to be one in their shadow cast by the dim orange street light. She felt a twang of jealousy as the man clung closer to the woman, lips crooning soft words that were deaf to her. Without her realizing a loud clap of thunder rang out through the night sky and harsh torrents of rain came slamming down sending the now squealing couple retreating from their warm hold.

"I never pegged you as spiteful 'Ro." I turned flinching at the coarse raspy voice of Logan.

I turned to face him, not much difference it made since he was shrouded in the shadows of the night.

"I-I'm not spiteful, it just happened." I stuttered, kicking herself for not being more convincing.

He stepped forward smiling with a cigar locked in the side of his mouth.

"You ain't a good liar 'Ro," he looked around the park "why are you out here by yourself?"

I fiddled with the hem of her skirt

"I needed to be alone for awhile." I said without looking at him. Liar, you hate being alone I say to myself.

Logan puffed silently for awhile for a minute I thought he had left when he suddenly cleared his throat "Well don't stay out to long alright?" I nodded and he left. I glanced as he made his way down the path in quick long strides.

I slowly walked down the path; maybe she was destined to be alone. Scott was with Jean; Logan was lusting over Jean, Rogue and Bobby… Maybe there was no one left to be paired with. I was the third elephant not needed on the ark. Goddess, is this how I will spend my Saturday nights from now on? Walking aimlessly through a park wallowing in my own self pity, as I entered the gates I was stopped by Kurt who teleported nearly two inches from my face.

"oh Mein Gott, sorry Frauline." he said taking a few steps back.

"It's alright Kurt, what is it?" I said wearily.

He watched me for a moment and I tapped my foot impatiently

"ah, ja Professor Xavier said to send you to his office immediately."he said nervously

I nodded and began to walk he followed behind curiously. He eyed me and peered up at me from underneath.

"What is it Kurt?" I said trying to contain my annoyance.

"You seem different." He said slowly.

"Oh well," I said trying to think of an excuse "I haven't been feeling well these days."

It wasn't a complete lie.

"really what's wrong? " he asked earnestly.

I shook my head "never mind it Kurt." I slid behind the deep brown doors and stood beside Jean and Scott who were already there. Logan sat draped over a nearby sofa. Professor Xavier turned to view all of us.

"Tomorrow night I have an important assignment for all of you." The Professor said.

Logan's head perked up and he was attentive.

"The Brotherhood has been kidnapping children from their homes; I presume that these children are mutants and Magneto tends to keep them as part of his own personal army." he said wearily.

Scott shook his head in disgust.

"We received a tip that he has them stored in a vault in the woods not too far off the east coast. Are mission is to get those children out of there at all means possible." he continued.

Jean sucked in a sharp breath "Those poor children, they must be so frightened."

Scott touched her forearm gently.

"Come now Jean, we must be strong." Xavier said rubbing his tired brow.

"how much kids we dealing with? " Logan said bitterly

"20 or 30 to say the least." the professor said and Logan shook his head tiredly.

"we 'll leave at dusk." Scott said as Logan exited the room.

I was about to follow Jean and Scott out when Xavier called out to me.

"Ororo," I turned partially "I'm worried about you, your thoughts have been everywhere these past few weeks."

I half laughed, it sounded brittle and demented.

"I'm fine, why is everyone so concerned?" I turned the handle of the door why cant they leave me alone. Im always alone anyeays. Suddenly he was in my head telepathically.

"You are never alone, my child." he said with a sad look in his eyes.

I inhaled sharply and stepped out slamming the door as rip of thunder clapped against the graying sky.

I tossed and turned in my bed cold sweats formed along my spine and fear ripped through me. I was a child again and alone on the streets of Africa. Looking about for someone, anyone to gather me up in their arms and hold me. Suddenly rubble fell from the sky and was all on me I couldn't breathe, my chest heaved as it tightly closed. My eyes jutted open my hands were so wound in the sheets. I had to twist my wrist three times before I was released from the bed sheets. My chest was still heaving with heavy breath, my face slick with cold night sweats that were now pooling under my breast and down my stomach. Goosebumps prickled along my arm and down my legs, I threw myself on my bed and tried to fall back a sleep.

I stayed in my bed all morning; it was a Sunday so there was no class. Thank the Goddess, I was no condition to teach and go on a mission today. A few people knocked on my door, but a few loud fake snores made them leave. It was about 4:00 pm when I finally pulled myself off the bed and into the shower. I glared at my reflection, my eyes were still a bright sapphire blue but my skin didn't seem to have its deep glow anymore. Many sleepless nights will do that to you. Faint rings were around my eyes, nothing too serious unless you were looking to see it. I climbed into the hot shower and stood still as it scorched me and then gradually chill. I zipped up my leather suit and pulled my hair into a tight ponytail. I rushed down the hallway jumping into the X-jet as it began to start up. Scott was flying and Logan as usual gripped the seat tensely, he really hates flying. We began to descend and slowly came to a secluded area on the edge of the forest. Scott activated the cloaking device. We jumped out and began surveying the area Logan sniffed the air and growled deeply.

"Did you catch a scent? "Jean asked he nodded teeth still bared

"yeah Sabretooth's near I can smell that filthy bastard from here." He growled and prowled forward we rushed behind him desperately trying to keep up.

He stopped abruptly "right here directly underneath us."

Jean strained and the earth moved lifting up further it revealed a large metal door. We all rushed inside stealthily. The halls were all chrome and suddenly we entered walls porcelain white. Logan's hairs stood on ends as we made our way through the never ending halls.

"This place reeks with death." Jean visibly cringed at the thought of dead children.

"Let's try and be quiet." Scott said glancing at Logan icily. "Hey bub, I'm just telling you what I smell. If you don't like it try sniff—"he was cut off by Mystique who had slammed her foot across his face .

They engaged in battle and Scott aimed at her but missed blasting out a wall. "I'll take care of this, get the kids. " Reluctantly we left him rushing down the hall pushing open doors aimlessly. I familiar roar ripped down the hall and I froze, Sabretooth.

Scott turned to me "come on, he's probably close behind us."

I forced my feet to move and we resumed are pace Jean used her telekinetic power to link minds with a captured child. They were not too far from us, Sabretooth barreled down the hallway and Scott shot beams at him, he dodged all.

"Scott, shoot this door coming up on our left." He did immediately and a group of children ran out screaming and crying. We were running aimlessly trying to find a way out. Ripping through a wall in front of us Logan came tearing through with Mystique crumpled up at his feet.

"Come on, this way!" he yelled.

We followed him coming up through a small opening Logan pushed all the children a head and turned to square off with Sabretooth. He clawed at his bare chest and Sabretooth punched him in the face ripping the skin under his left eye. It didn't seem to faze Logan as he still fought on viciously tearing flesh off Sabretooth's bare knuckles. Sabretooth roared and picked up Logan slamming him into the wall He shook his head , the open wound healing slowly because his body was taking so many beatings repeatedly.

"Come let's go!" Scott yelled down bellow. Logan jumped through the hole and reached out for my hand to pull me up.

"Scott you got to blast it when Storm comes up." Jean yelled franticly. I grabbed onto Logan's hand as he strained to pull me up, my heart sped up the hole was beginning to crumble around me. I started breathing faster and my fingers grew moist with sweat.

"Don't worry 'Ro I'll get you out." Tight arms coiled around my waist and I felt Sabretooth pulling me down.

"No!" I yelled and I was now only holding on by finger tips.

"I won't leave you behind 'Ro I promise." He said trying to grip my slick fingers Sabretooth tugged with great force and I was pulled back.

" 'RO!" Logan yelled as the opening crashed down locking us off. I was slammed into the wall and my head began to spin.

"We're gonna have a lot of fun Witch." He said pulling me along the hall.

I Woke up with my head spinning, where was I? What time was it? My eyes focused on the room around me it was a chrome cell. Panic began to fill me up and I began to run around the cell looking for an exit. I rose up calls for rain but heard only a slight whisper of wind. We were under ground, but this seems like a different area, it seemed further down.

"Awake are we? "I turned to see the glowering figure of Sabretooth at the opening of the cell. His figure filled my view.

"what is it you want?" I sneered at him. He just glared at me with heavy lidded dark eyes.

"What? Are you going to use me as bait to get those children back?" he chuckled deep in his throat.

"I have no use for those children anymore; besides if I wanted them back I could simply go for them later." I narrowed my eyes at him; his face was hard to read.

"Then why am I here? "he chuckled and in two long strides he was up against me.

He lowered his mouth to my ear "because you owe me a scream." I drew back and he grabbed my wrist pulling them above my head. I withered and squirmed under his hold.

"LET GO!" I growled, his own snarl answered me.

"Not until you scream." His hand around my throat tightened and his claws dug into my wrist.

I bite my lips I would not scream; I would not give him the satisfaction of it. His pelvis pressed into me as he cut off the circulation to my wrist claws gripping into my slender throat. I tried to push him off and he shook me violently slamming up against the wall. His knee drew in between my legs and when he raised me to slam me into the wall for the second time I jerked up causing me to slip from his grip. He quickly regained grip on my shoulders shoving back down, my inner thigh hitting his knee.

The sound I made was not a scream and instead of fear I felt shame. His head cocked sideways unsure of what he heard. Through my lips an unintentional moan escaped from the impact of his knee and my inner thigh. His eyes slowly rose up to meet mine. I glared at him as a slight smirk played on his lips. His knee pressed tighter into me and my hips bucked and his eyes widen. I swear they grew blacker,

"No, stop it!" I said trying to get my hands free from the one claw that held it.

His hand glided down my chest and fiddled with the zipper on my chest. He glanced up from under his messy blond locks. Then suddenly the zip came wrenching down. He sucked in a sharp breath and stared at her round supple breast. His claw dragged over one and then the other and I gritted my teeth and jerked forward his nail stabbed into my chest and I shivered.

"Scream for me." I stopped suddenly, it dawned on me he only became more aggressive when I reacted.

His hand dragged the bloodied claw to the other breast and squeezed tightly. I stood limply watching him in his eyes, his brow furrowed as I did not react. He dragged the suit down my shoulders and down to my waist; his hand traced my breast down to my abdomen, his eyes never breaking away from mine. He placed a slightly curled lip to my breast and made his way down. His lips left cold wet traces down my body he pulled the suit down to my ankles and in one swoop it was completely gone. His hands gripped my waist as teeth dragged down my panties and his lips pressed into my mound.

My hands were free I could shove him and run, but where? I don't even know where I ah-ah ammm…my thoughts were disrupted by his tongue plunging into me. My hands immediately gripped on his head and he immediately popped up snarling but it stopped abruptly when he saw my head was thrown back in sheer pleasure. His face gripped the side of mine and his stared intimidatingly into mine

"What is your angle?" he said gruffly "huh, what kind of game are you playing at?" I didn't answer because I honestly didn't know the answer myself, My mind was screaming for me to get the hell out while my body wanted this man with every fiber of its being.

"I-I don't know what's happening to me." Is all I can muster and before I can stop it my lips are on his.

It is five seconds before he draws away first, he looks as if he was going to say something, or hit me it's hard to tell. He suddenly pounces lips covering mine, teeth grazing my bottom lip. His tongue plunges deep into my mouth mingling sweet with tangy. Maybe it's the lonesomeness getting to me; maybe I just want to be touched. I don't know what's come over me or why him. Of all people why Victor Creed? His lips make its way down my throat, sucking and nipping along the way. I moan and his chest vibrates with the same desire as to her me react to him. He picks me up and my legs wrap around his waist he lays me out on the floor kisses my abdomen attentively. I gasped as he roughly pulls my legs a part and dives right in.

My hips buck and he places a steady hand on my stomach. He is careful not to bite me though it wouldn't matter if he did. My body rocked and swayed as his wide tongue glided in and out of me in a rhythmic way. He pulled his face up, running his hands through his hair to see me. Peeling of his coat then shirt he kept his eyes on me the entire time. I glance up at him bashfully and pull his pants off unsheathing his thick cock. He anchored himself at my entrance and sucked in a deep breath.

"I won't be gentle." He said glaring at me.

He thrust in and loud 'oh!" escaped my open lips the sound made him thrust harder and reached for him. My arms wrapping like snakes coiling around his neck his kisses furiously at my collar bone. He thrust again and again until he picks up a rhythm sliding further and further into me. My mind was blank I didn't want to think of anything. His movements quicken and the rhythm was lost and his hair tossed widely over his face and slapped over his shoulders when he drew back with each plunge.

"I want to hear you scream." He whispers heavily into my ear, the heat of his breath is enough to send me over the edge.

"Victor!" I scream in sheer pleasure my eyes blinded and he meets his release inside me letting out a dominate roar. His thrust comes to a stop and my body lays a top of his when he lays down still grasping my waist.

My lips near his ear I breathe raggedly into his ear "Victor." I whisper warmly feeling his heart speed up, I never referred to him by his given name his name had a weird roll off the tongue.

"Victor." I say once more and I gasp to feel him suddenly harden inside me.

"You asked for it." He says rolling me to the side then firmly onto my back.


	2. Chapter 2 Gentle

I woke up eyes fluttering violently trying to adjust to the bright white lights that hung above me. I swung myself to the side and looked around I was alone. Where was I? my chest fluttered with panic. I looked around to see my clothes near a silver trash can . Then it all came back Capture, Sabretooth, Sex. It had happened all so quickly. I tried to stand but my legs were too wobbly. The knees knocked and I fell forwards, my legs were like jello. I crawled over to my clothes pulling on each article. The door swung open and immediately tried to cover myself.

"Now what's the point in that?" he asked with a gleam in his eyes.

It was true we had just been previously entwined naked on the floor. If there's anything to hide he had already seen it. I shivered at the thought and his eyes narrowed.

"how long are you going to keep me here?" I asked bitterly.

he smirked and leaned against the door frame filling it up again

"Are you in such a hurry to leave?" he said never breaking eye contact.

His body lunged in front of me. Immediately a clawed finger ran itself down my chest along the length of my body. Causing a trail of goosebumps to form to his satisfaction. My body wanted this man, my mind wanted him dead.

"Your body says otherwise." he smirked.

I shrugged off his finger and tried to push him away. In one quick movement things became violent. My hands were already pinned over my head and a hand had already pulled down my zip.

"Coward," I spat at him "you're a coward."

His head perked up and his eyes narrowed. They seemed even darker now, but I didn't back down.

"You're a coward, you have me locked up down hear and you had to get me when I couldn't fight back," his brow crunched together in anger "you know you couldn't even get me on fair ground."

His hand removed itself from my zip.

"Well lets see then." he was suddenly smirking again but the smile didn't meet his eyes.

I stared at him blankly not knowing what he meant

.  
"You can go above ground and if I catch you, no more interruptions." he growled

My had swung, out run HIM? could I...yes if I can get outside I can manipulate the wind and fly out of here.  
"Alright." I agreed feeling sick to my stomach.

he smiled tightening the grip on my wrist.

"Good luck finding your way out." he said.

He slammed my wrist into the wall and moved back with a low growl.  
I ran down the hall, barefoot and confused.

I ran aimlessly through the halls. Praying to the goddess not to run into a dead end. I opened room door after room door trying to find an exit. I came to a white room with stairs that led up. I ran up stairs, my heart threatening to break through my rib cage. I opened the silver and black door and rush through. I stop briefly to search for a path to take. I went left and came to another door.

"This place is a god damn maze." I said out of breath.

I tried to return to my original pace but I couldn't. I was too tired. I saw an opening and began to climb through it. I tried to ignore that tightness and before I know it I slipped through. I dragged myself along my stomach and then threw myself on my back. My chest heaving with exhaustion  
==========

I raised my wrist and the rain fell down immediately. I let out a deep sigh and wiped my face I heard a low chuckled and I jumped up. Sabretooth stood perched in a tree before me. He was smirking his tongue flicked out over his fangs.

"tired?" he said with a mocking tone.

I scrambled to my feet trying to distance myself away from him. He jumped down from the tree and landed in front of me. I forced myself up, my legs sending sharp shocks of pain into my muscles. I looked up to the sky and beckoned for the winds to grow stronger. The sky lit up with lightning and the earth shook with thunderous roars. He reached out for me and a bolt came down cracking the once solid earth.

"So you want to play like that witch?" he said bitterly.

The sky rumbled, cracks of light hit the earth with each step he took towards me . I began to lift off and he lunged and grabbed at me. I shot more bolts at him and tried to focus on his exact position. He began pulling and I could feel his strength dragging me down.

"LET GO!" I roared, sending a bolt to left of him.

He wasn't fazed by it, I raised my wrist and curled my fingers into my palm bringing down the rain harder. I looked into his eyes there was something in it that disturbed me. Not anger, not dominance, not even determination, just pure need. Before I could stop it a bolt came crashing and hit him.

He let out a roar and flew off me, I stood there watching his twitching body come to a stop. I took a few steps back preparing to go, wind whipping around me...but I wouldn't move-no I _couldn't_ move. I felt myself walking towards him. I peeked down on him, his eyes were shut and his head was bleeding thought the wound had already healed. I crouched down beside him then shifted to a kneeling position.

My hand hovered over his head and then very gingerly I began to stroke his face. His hair was strewn over his forehead and his mouth was slightly ajar. I ran my fingers down his face along his jaw to his lips. Heleaned into my open palm but he didn't open his eyes. I ran my fingers over and over the route, strangely intrigued by his features.

"What's wrong with me?" I wonder aloud.

This man was a murder, a sociopath damn it, and I was laying there stroking his face as if he were an angel. I sighed deeply and his eyes snapped open. My hand immediately froze.

"You're insane." he said from deep in his throat.

"I know." I said it more to myself than to him.

He pulled my shoulders down to him and his face was inches from mine.

"It's attractive." he said huskily.

My body instantly prickled with goose bumps from his touch. His hands trailed over my half exposed shoulder to inspect his effect on my skin. He smiled clearly feeling satisfied. My hair poured over my shoulders onto his shoulders and chest. His hand released itself from my shoulders and caught a few strands.

My hand was still frozen on his face he wrapped the strands around his fingers and suddenly his eyes snapped up.

"I caught you." he said voice brooding with dominance.

His fingers curled into a fist of my hair tugging me down under him.

"AAH!" I yelled from the pain.

His hand recoiled from my hair a smirk still half on his face.

"I said no interruptions." his voice hinting of displeasure.

I looked away from him, head still throbbing.

"Be gentle." I whisper.

He leans up, still having me pinned underneath him. His face unreadable, as usual.

"I don't..I can't.." his face contorts and he reaches for my wrist.

I pull away and he growls at me.

He pulls down the top half of my suit ripping the leather, exposing my breast. He smirks and grips one, beyond my control I gasp and he groans with delight in hearing my reaction.

"Do I look like someone who knows how to be _gentle?" _he sneers as he gains access to my arm.

His lips trail hungrily along my throat and I jump as I feel a sharp bite in my arm. His face raises up suddenly, blood on his lips.

"This is just sex, nothings suppose to be gentle about it besides," he leans his face to mine "where's the fun in that."

I wrap around his neck with my free arm and pull him in quickly placing my lips on his. My brain berates me but my body is deaf to it's cries of better judgement. I know I will regret it but I continue anyway. We battle for control over the kiss, but this time I win. I bite his bottom lip and he moans deeply. His mouth opens slightly and my tongue glides in gently over his. He tries to make it rough but every time he does I bite his lip. My hands gently slide down his chest slowly, tantalizingly.

He groans, I can feel the vibration roll through him from us being so close. His skin is so unbelieving warm. I felt like at any moment I would melt. My hands end up at the top of the bulge in his pants. He leans into me as my slender hands gently run down the zip. Not pulling it down just running my finger tips over it. I slowly pull away, my hands still wrapped in his hair.

"Gentle can be fun." I say staring into his glazed eyes.

"


	3. Chapter 3 Release

He slowly ran his fingers along my spine then dragging it across my body, caressing every curve and crevasse of me. My hand was gripping the dirt, raking up fresh soil under my nails. His breath was warm but not ragged as before, it was calm and steady. It made me dizzy when his lips grazed my throat and trailed down my shoulder.

My brain was racked with thoughts, was this a game? Is he just playing with me or is this genuine? Is Sabretooth even capable of displaying anything besides ingenuity? I didn't know what think anymore, did he feel the same way I did about him—what do I _feel _anyways? How was this going to end, would he kill me and move on? He isn't exactly the kind of man to settle down and live with.

He slipped his hands under my bottom lifting me up to him. No, he was the type of man you roll around the forest with though. I berated myself internally, his eyes occasionally looked up at me. Every glance sent goose bumps down my chest down to my toes that were curled up under me.

He smiled every time he felt them form under his finger tips. It's like he found satisfaction in getting me to react. He pulled down my suit completely down to my waist, clearly using all his will power to not rip it off me. My hands ran absently through his hair and he purred at my touch. I smiled innocently as he stared at me. My fingers traced his jaw to his lips they slightly parted and my finger grazed over his sharp teeth. I brought my face close to his. My forehead rested against his, cold against hot.

This was unnatural, I needed this man. Just touching him made me full, there was no emptiness. Is this what it feels like to fall in love? This disgusting twisting pain in my stomach, the quickening pace of my heart and the utter euphoria I feel when he touches my skin. I couldn't figure it out but at that moment I needed him more then I could possibly take. I shifted out of my suit and began to peel out of the rest of my clothes.

Even if this wasn't mutual on his part, I would get my fill of him as much as I could. Even if he was going to kill me at some point it wouldn't matter anyways because even if I escaped I couldn't face the others or him if we crossed paths again. I opened my eyes his eyes were scanning my entire body and his face was flushed and his hands pulled me down on him. In one quick movement I was underneath him he quickly removed his clothes and he placed both hands on both sides of me. He looked down at me, I wanted to look away and cover up but I maintained contact. He pulled my knees a part and placed himself between them.

He slid into me slightly and a slight moan escaped me and he growled into my shoulder. He suddenly pushed into me all at once and a slight scream escaped my mouth and shivered. He enjoyed my pain, the sadist bastard, but I couldn't complain. It hurt so good.

"I like it when you scream." He said huskily, teeth grazing my ear.

I nodded into him "I know." I said shakily.

He tried to maintain a slow pace but the further he slid into me the more sounds I made, making it unbearable for him to remain sane. He sped up and my back arched and my nails dragged across his back. He pulled me up into him and mouth was clamped onto my neck and his hands gripped tightly onto my side I know it would bruise later.

He slammed harder and harder into me and suddenly my body couldn't hold back anymore. My body trembled and spasm under his grip as he held me still he didn't stop until my orgasm reached its peak. He let me claw into his back and drag my nails along to his rib cage. I looked down at my bloodied nails and gasped his lips were curved into a smile and his eyes fluttered back as I removed my fingers from the open slits I had ripped into him.

His breath was ragged as the closed back slowly his chest heaving heavily as each one reattached themselves. He trembled and I was unprepared to feel him suddenly release in me. The pain had turned him on—how strange.

"It feels good to know I can hurt you." I whisper as I lean into him.

He doesn't respond he just kisses my neck and pulls out of me. Reluctantly I let go of him and sit separately. I run my fingers through my hair removing the leaves and dirt that are in it. I dust of my shoulders and trace my hands over the bruise on my side. I hiss and sigh, great now I have to deal with that.

My white hair is now a muddy light brown. I shake my head and my stomach growls my eyes inadvertently looked to him. He looks up at me wearily.

"You're hungry," he states and I nod my head "and you expect me to find you something to eat, yes?" he finishes.

I nod again feeling embarrassed and he sighs, pulling his coat around him and stands up. He looks down and rolls his eyes. He takes off his coat and places it around me instead. He grabs his pants and pulls it on roughly, clearly upset that he has to get up. He looks down at me.

"Don't move." He orders with a fierce look in his eyes.

I couldn't if I could I respond internally in regards to my throbbing legs.

He rushes off and I'm left alone and the emptiness returns. I look around the trees they tower over me blocking out the mid day sun. My mind suddenly realizes something; this isn't where we found the children.

The exit was blocked off by rubble that's why I couldn't leave; the only other way out was the hidden entrance. I came out through a small opening. So the only other logical explanation to how I'm out in the woods and Logan hasn't smelt me yet is that… he moved me to another location when he captured me.

I could be in another country as far as I know; I was unconscious for a while. Another hidden base, Magneto had them all over the country maybe even the world. A large flock of birds flew up from some trees and after a while Sabretooth reappeared with a large animal over his shoulders. He slammed the animal onto the ground and there it was revealed to be a deer. I grimaced, but what did I expect he wasn't the type of guy to walk into a restaurant and pick up a to-go box. I doubt there were any restaurants around the area anyways.

He gestured to the dead animal and sat back.

"You expect me to eat that?" I asked horrified.

He looked away and groaned.

"Well if you're no hungry then I'll eat it later." He said bitterly.

I groaned and stood up he looked at me as I gathered wood and piled it up. I looked towards the dead animals a pursed my lips.

"Do you have a knife?" I asked irritably.

He reached down and began to hand it to me, but as I reached for he grabbed my wrist,

"Don't try anything funny." He said threateningly.

He still didn't trust me. For some reason it stung me that he had slept with me twice and still believe that I would be capable of hurting him.

"I won't." I say angrily pulling the knife out his grip.

I crouch back over the deer its eyes open and staring. Those judgmental eyes felt like they were burning holes into me and I quickly pull the lids down over them. I take in a deep breath and place the blade over the flesh.

"It helps if you release it's already dead." He sneers at me.

I ignore him and press on the blade and it pierces the flesh. I swallow and drag the knife down until it makes a long slit. I peel back the flesh and began to hack at the flesh. I press all my weight down onto the jagged knife and rip back and forth. I look down at my hand and blood is all the way up my wrist and I pray silently for the animal. I pull of my first slab of flesh and proceed to hack off another piece.

I look at him his eyes are intently staring at me, I looked down and then suddenly look back up him, His eyes have a lusty look, and I trace his gaze to see him staring at the rise and fall of my breast as the move when I drag the knife back and forth over the animal. They are speckled with blood and I cover them quickly in his coat tucking the side underneath me so it doesn't expose me again.

He groans and turns away clearly disappointed. I walk over to pile and place the meat over the wood. I raise my wrist and my eyes glaze over white. I sharp clap of thunder and lightning shoots down onto the pile causing a fire. I place my hands onto my sides and the sky clears up slowly.

It had already become dark when the meat is roasted we eat in silence, none of us looking at each other. When I had finished I look over at him.

"Why did you move us from the previous location?" I asked quickly.

He looks up at me and places down the meet he was chewing.

"I didn't want any distractions." He said bitterly.

"Are you going to let me go soon?" I ask quickly and he glares at me I disgust.

"Or are you just playing with me and then going to kill me when I'm completely fallen for your little game?" I said my hands gripping into a fist.

"Fallen?" he said with a slight smirk which just makes me angrier.

"You think this is a game? Think it's fun to destroy lives?" I growl and the wind picks up around me.

He stands up glaring at me, but I don't back down it only made me more infuriated.

"You think you can just take someone and used them then killed them like your own personal pet. I'll be damned if you think you can do that to me!" I roar and the sky is scarred with flashes of light ripping through the night sky.

"I'll do what I please!" He growled and grabbed at me and pinned me against a tree.

I clawed at him and the brief moments I touched his skin the warmth beneath my stomach returns but I forced myself to ignore it.

"Let go of me! You disgust me!" I yell my eyes on the verge of tears do to the frustration.

"I hate you!" I yell still clawing at him.

He forced a kiss onto me slamming me against the tree trying to make me submit to him.

"No—stop—no!" I say in between kisses as he pulls off the coat.

I felt hot tears pour down my cheek and his hands forced between my legs and he shoved two fingers inside me. I scream and he goes in further.

"Stop it..." I wheeze "Victor Stop it." I whisper and his hands stopped.

He pulled them away from my legs and growled pulling himself away from me. The sky began to pour rain and the wind blew harder around us.

"Leave then! GO!" he yelled my hands gripping the coat.

I stand there shaking cold, wet, _wet_ and bleeding.

"GO BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!" he bellowed not looking at me.

The wind lifted me up and I rose up and began to leave. My body wanted to return to him and lay on him again, but my mind overcame my raging want. He's too dangerous I need to leave before he kills me. I drift further and further away and the emptiness returns with ever movement.


	4. Chapter 4 Visitor

I floated high above the clouds for hours. They felt more like years, I gradually floated across the sky praying to the goddess that I would see something familiar to me. At this point I was just crossing over endless seas hoping to come to civilization instead of the forests and mountains that previously kept me hostage.

It had been hours later before I came upon a small town on the coast of the sea. It was dark out probably two in the morning. No one was out to my relief seeing that the only thing covering me was Victor's coat. I had to keep my hand on it to avoid it blowing open and further exposing me.

I glided along the path looking for a sign to see where I was. I saw a large wooden placard with the names Westchern. I sighed in relief to know I was only four towns away from the mansion now.

I stopped outside the gates of the mansion. No one shouldn't be up at this time so I was in the clear about them seeing me naked, but I what I was really worried about was how they would react seeing me in the morning.

All the questions of what he did to me or how I got away. I didn't know how to answer them.

I sucked in a deep breath. It didn't make sense for me to deliberate outside in the open so I flew onto a nearby veranda that had an open sliding door. I rushed in and opened the door not waking the sleeping student. I rushed down the halls and ran into an elevator. When the doors open I rushed into my room locking the door securely. I shrugged the coat off me and dug through my closet for a trunk I kept for storage. I gathered up the coat and stuffed it in the box. I hesitated to close it down. I closed my eyes and squeezed my fist into the thick fur. I pulled away and locked down the trunk placing it back in the closet.

I rushed into the shower and turned it on scorching hot. I sat underneath it and scrubbed and scrubbed my skin.

I wanted to scrub away my betrayal, my weakness, my lust, my sadness, my hurt and my fear of being alone. After forty-five minutes of scrubbing and fifteen of just sitting there I climbed out.

I dried off and pulled on a soft bra and a pair of white cotton underwear. It's strange that being out naked for a little over forty eight hours could make putting on underwear feel foreign. I glanced at myself in the mirror. The bags around my eyes were faded as well as the dark circles though they were a bit puffy. I had a large hand print on my side and back from his gripping me. There was also a large bite on my shoulder. I grabbed a long sleeve shirt and long pants. I climbed into my bed and for the first time in a long time I slept in my own bed without a nightmare.

I woke up to the sound of voices and the thumping of people running down the halls. I got up and began to run towards the door when I realize that no one knew I was here. I ran to the mirror and ran a brush through my hair repeatedly until it flowed silkily over my shoulders. It made me cringe at the fact I looked healthier than I did before I encounter Sabretooth.

I smoothed out the wrinkles in my shirt and opened my door. I walked down the halls I stopped at the steps hesitating going down amongst the others but I forced my legs to move. I slid down the steps and the chatter of students grew louder. I bent the curve and the rush of students swirled to a stop around me.

Their eyes were wide and staring. If they could they would burn holes into me. Strangely their eyes didn't bother me as much Sabretooth did. Their eyes were nothing in comparison to the piercing bullets he shot at me.

I shook my head I didn't want to think about him. Not with so many telepaths around, my mind might stray to the other events that occurred.

I stepped into an elevator going down to the floor where Professor X was. I pulled my hair over my shoulder. My fingers brushed over the thin cotton shirt I wore and grazed my bite. I grimaced and sighed, I hope no one would hug me.

I composed my thoughts as the doors opened and when I looked up Logan, Scott and Jean were there.

"Ro." Logan whispered hoarsely.

Jean's eyes pooled and she reached out and hugged me. I tried not to flinch, but I doubt she would have felt it with the way her body was shaking.

"Glad to see you again, the professor will be glad to know you're safe." Scott said smiling at me.

I just nodded and after Jean had let go we made our way to the office. When I place my hand on the door Jean cleared her throat drawing our attention.

"The Professor wants to speak to Ro alone." she said looking confused.

Logan growled shaking his head.

"She just got back and he thinks we are going to leave her along again?" he says angrily.

I reached out and touched his forearm.

"Logan it' just the Professor, it's alright." I said giving him a gentle smile.

His mouth drops slightly; I haven't been able to smile in months.

I open the doors and walk in quickly. The professor turns to face and he smiles. His eyes were clouded with remnants of sadness.

"I'm glad you've return to us safe." he says tiredly.

"I'm sorry I worried you all." I say looking down.

Yeah sorry to make you guys think I was being tortured when I was really just rolling around with the enemy. Goddess, that took sleeping with the enemy to another level.

I could feel my skin prickle as he began to search my mind. I directed my thoughts to the violent part of my encounter. Professor Xavier pursed his lips and sighed.

"you poor thing, you have been through quite a lot haven't you." he said

I looked out the window and sighed.

"I like to put that behind me, I defeated him and got away." I said trying to feign confidence.

I walked towards the desk smiling slightly.

"I really am fine." I said to him.

He studied me for a while and he seemed to not believe it, but he let it go.

If you need time off to recuperate I'm sure Jean wouldn't mind to-"

I shook my head opposing his option.

"No I'm alright." I said standing up.

He nodded and I left the office. I let out an exasperated breath and then headed to my morning class, the students seemed uncomfortable at first but after awhile they relaxed and got into the lesson. By mid day everyone was comfortable with my presence though I still got some side glances.

I walked into the kitchen and Logan and Kurt were eating, Kurt was perched on the counter and eating an apple. They nodded and continue to watch me as I searched for something to eat. I turned around to face them with a pear in hand.

"What is it?" I said curtly.

Logan shook his head chuckling.

"It's nothing 'Ro, it's just that," his eyes met mine "you seem different."

My skin warmed, was it possible he could that something happen between Victor and I? My nails began to dig into the skin of the pear. Kurt nodded looking me over a couple times.

"Ja, you look better," he smiled widely "maybe giving Sabretooth a good beating was all you needed."

I chuckled to myself uncomfortably.

"Yeah, how did you manage to beat him?" Logan asked suspiciously his eyes staring at me in a way that made me even more uncomfortable.

"Oh I just ran from him, and when I was really distant I took flight." I lied smoothly.

He stared at me "We checked for any weather anomalies, but there were none."

I felt irritated "well it wasn't like I used a great amount of wind to fly away, you probably missed it on the radar. "

He shook his head "The Professor used Cerebro."

My skin felt moist and clammy, pear juice oozed into my palms and drained down the length of my arm dripping to the floor. Logan's eyes briefly glanced at my hands.

"We couldn't find you on that," He stood up "Ro it was like you fell of the god damn planet." He growled.

I shook my head "I don't know what exactly happened, but I got a way. I'm safe now that's all that matters." I said my voice strong with emotion.

I turned to him meeting his eyes "I'm glad to be home, I wish you were too."

He shook his head "Ro it ain't like that."

I walked out of the kitchen and down the corridor and down the steps. I went out into the yard and stopped by the fountain. I sat on the edge and squeezed my hand into a tight fist. I then remembered that I had my pear and a crumpled, wilted and juiceless fruit was in my palm. I grimaced and placed it on my lap.

I looked at the wilted flowers in the garden and brought rain down on them for nourishment. I walked around checking each one and then decided to head back to the house. I stopped at the door frame suddenly, my skin prickled and I felt watched. I glanced around the yard but there was no one.

I quickly walked into to the house shutting the door tightly behind me. I made my way upstairs and came to my room door. I reached for the door knob and stopped when I noticed the door was already opened. Cold sweat formed along my spine and stepped back instinctively.

I shook my head and pushed open the door. Logan was sitting on my bed and his head snapped up.

"Hey, sorry to come in here uninvited." He said rubbing his neck.

I looked down avoiding his eyes.

"I just wanted to apologize 'Ro. I—we—were worried about you."

I glance up at him "I know," I sit beside him "I just want to put the whole thing behind me."

He smiled crookedly and my chest warmed in a way that caught me off guard.

"Alright so no hard feelings right?" he said elbowing me.

I nodded "Of course not Logan."

He smiled impishly "I really did miss you Ro."

He suddenly grabbed me in a bear hug and I gasped at his strength. His hand crushed my bruise side and I trembled. He let me go immediately,

"You… alright?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

I nodded "you just hugged too tight. I need some rest." I say hurriedly.

He got up and left still watching me curiously.

I locked my door and ran my fingers along my side pressing intentionally on my bruise.

I closed my eyes and did it repeatedly. It's strange how similar Logan's grip was to Sabretooth. I felt guilty comparing the two, but it was undeniably true. After a cold shower I climbed into my bed and slipped immediately into sleep.

"Ro." I heard a voice say and I stirred in my bed not yet fully awake.

"Do you really miss my touch that bad?" the voice said gruffly.

I felt something sharp drag across my skin under my loose gown. I shivered and I heard a low chuckle. I felt something wet trail down my neck and along my stomach. My eyes snapped open and I sat up.

My eyes scanned the dark and I saw a looming figure blocking the sight of the door. I reached out with my right hand towards the figure, it grabbed my wrist. I gasped and I heard the voice chuckle deeply.

"Victor." I whispered.

A low growl was my answer and I shivered. Involuntarily I caused a rip of lightning to spread across the sky bringing light to the room. A choice I regretted the minute I saw that he was shirtless and very close. I looked away and my hair fell over my chest and across my chest.

"Why are you here?" I say strongly.

Even in the dark I can tell he is taken aback by my tone.

"Calm down I only came for my coat." He says bitterly.

"Then why are you in my bed?" I said curtly.

He let out a low and hollow chuckle. It was filled with emptiness.

"I—look, where is my coat?" he said letting go of my wrist.

I slid off the bed, I contemplating turning on the light but decided against it. I went to open a window when I discovered one was already open. I shook my head and pulled back the curtain letting the pale milky moon light creep in over the room. I turned around and I saw him leaned back on my bed.

I quickly averted my eyes when I noticed him starring at me looking at him. I walked over to my closet and pulled out the trunk at the back of my closet.

"Is that where you put all your gifts?" he said sourly.

I scoffed "this was hardly a gift; it was all you left me to wear. Besides, if it was gift why are you taking it back?"

He didn't answer and opened the trunk pulling it out of the box and gathered it up in my lap. It smelt musky, like wood and green. I placed the fur to my nose and inhaled and sighed, my mind immediately went to when we were rolling around in the mud and grass. I tried to push the memory away, but it was as if they reopened with the box. I opened my eyes when I remembered I wasn't alone.

"Can I get it back now?" he said standing over me now.

I looked up at him towering over me. His eyes were a shiny black and his blonde hair poured over his shoulder. I stood up and handed the coat into his open hand.

He began pulling it away and my hands gripped it causing him to stop. Slowly they recoiled allowing him to take away. He pulled over him and began to pull his hair into one. He was looking down as he gathered it all; one stray strand fell over his forehead. I unconsciously reached out and pushed it out his face and tucked it behind his ear.

His eyes snapped up at me and I just dropped my hand that was still by his ear.

"It's best you leave now." I said barely over a whisper.

He wrapped his hair up in a black leather cord and turned to walk away.

"Don't come back." I added and he glanced over his shoulder.

"I can't promise that." He says with a slight smirk, but his eyes showed his emptiness.

I could tell he wasn't going to return anytime soon.

I studied his face and shook my head. He stood at the window frame and I walked behind him. He leaned out and as he prepared to jump I gripped his shoulder. He eased up turning to me slowly. I eased up to his height on the balls of my feet and kissed him gently on the lips. It was soft and wet and I leaned away after a minute.

We just stood staring at each other for awhile. He was stunned at first, but then he just seemed confused. His eyes stared at mine and we were wordless. He shrugged off his jacket his eyes awaited for my face to show a reaction of protest. I gave none.

I place my arms around his neck and bring him down to the ground. We ease into the closet and he presses me against the trunk.

"I—a" he says but I shook my head.

I place a finger to my lips, it would best not to say anything and he nodded.

His lips were on mine and his hands had already had tugged off my dress. My head curved backwards as his lips sucked and nipped down to my collar bone. He was being unnaturally gentle. His hands trailed gently along my side and my hips ground into his rhythmically. He stopped and drew his head back.

"Do you really want it?" he asked seriously.

"Yes." I nodded finally being honest with myself.

His hip locked into mine tightly and I gasped slightly. His face drew close to mine and I could taste his breath on my lips.

"You really asked for it this time."

My eyes flutter dizzily "I know, I do every time." you just don't know it, I added in my head.


	5. Chapter 5 Cognise

He slipped past me into the room and immediately began sniffing the air. He looked around the area looking for signs of entry I supposed. I searched along with him to find anything unusual that I missed.

"What seems to be the problem Logan?" I asked cautiously.

He lingers around the area in front of the closet but his face reveals he is unsure about what he smelled.

"Nothing 'Ro we just had a little intruder last night," he said without looking at me "Stunk up the whole place and I'm just looking to see if it's here still."

My face twitches into a smile and then I let it fade as he approaches the closet.

"Um, assure you nothing came in here last night." I said wringing the edge of my shirt into a knot.

"Yeah, but you can never be too sure." He says eyeing the door.

I touch his shoulder and he spun around to look at me.

"Is everything alright?" I ask innocently "Did someone get into the mansion?"

He pursed his lips at my fake worried expression.

"I don't mean to scare you 'Ro. Yeah someone got in I just wanted to make sure you were OK." He said rubbing his face.

"I'm a big girl Logan, if anything or anyone came in here I would have dealt with it. I can defend myself." I say calmly.

"I know but," he looked down at me with his deep brown eyes. "I'm just making sure nothing happens to ya."

I smile and pat his shoulder.

"Trust me the minute I need help I'll call for you." I say pulling him away from the closet.

I gradually lead him out into the hall way and we go down stairs where everyone is eating breakfast.

"See I told you she was fine." Jean scolded Logan.

He shrugged and sat down with his chin resting on his palm. I toasted some bread and ate it quietly. Jean washed her dishes and turned to Logan before making her exit.

"Oh remember the practice in the Danger Room at five." He nods and she walks out.

I turned to him and stare until he looks up.

"When were you going to tell me that we were going on a mission?" I asked crossly.

He stood up.

"Because _we _aren't," he turned to me "Jean, Scott, Rogue and I are going on a mission."

I stand up anger boil down to my toes.

"You're taking Rogue? She's just a kid!" I yell

"You know just as well as I the kid can hold her own in a fight." He says crossly

"Oh and I can't?" I counter.

He shook his head "I never said that."

"Oh but it was implied." I say bitterly. "Is it because of what happened with Mystic and Sa—Sabretooth." I curse myself for stuttering his name.

Logan noticed and gritted his teeth.

"You can't even say his name. Can you blame us for not telling you? You need some time off." He says clearly suppressing his anger.

"I don't need any time," I say trying to keep every fiber of my being calm "Goddess, why am I the only one who wants to forget what happened?"

"Because you didn't feel what we felt!" Logan screamed all his composure gone.

"To see you getting pulled out of my very fingers and just disappear like that." He paced up and down the kitchen.

"And when the professor couldn't find you? Damn it 'Ro I nearly went crazy. I—we thought you were dead" he says quietly.

"But Logan I'm not. I got away and I'm alright. Nothing happened to me that I can't fix or forget," I grab his hand "I. am. Fine." I say slowly.

He sighs and nods "you're right."

I let go of his hands and he pushed his hands into his pockets.

"You heard Jean, training starts at five." He said gruffly walking out the room

I let out a breath of relief when he exited my room. I walked over to window and my eyes caught sight of two muddy boot prints on my window ledge. I opened the window and ran for a wet towel I had thrown into the bathroom earlier. I scrubbed up the mud and threw the towel into the bathroom again. I gathered all the wet towels into a basket along with my night gown and went down stairs to the laundry room.

I tossed it in and poured a generous amount of bleach in the machine and put it on. I walked up to my room and laid on my bed. Then it sunk in that I didn't have a suit to wear for the mission because I left mine with Sabretooth in the forest.

I washed up and headed to the danger room in spandex and a T-shirt. I hurried down stairs trying my best not to be late for training. I ran in as Jean was stretching and Logan, of course, was watching intently. Scott came in glaring at Logan immediately who just chuckled and continue to stare. I shook my head his boldness impressed me.

"Jean and I are sparing, Logan and 'Ro you can go at it first." Scott said tiredly.

I nodded and stretched careful not to lift my shirt too much to expose my bruise on my side. The bite on my shoulder was concealed under my shirt for now hopefully Logan doesn't pull at it during sparing. Logan cracked his neck and waited for me to finish stretching; I noticed his eyes trail from my legs to my chest that was pushing upward. I quickly looked to see if my bruise was showing but nothing was. It took me a minute to realize he was just checking me out.

I shook my head and laughed, well I was in spandex pants after all so it was expected he would stare, he is a man after all.

"Ready or do you need me stretch so more?" I ask playfully.

His ears redden at being caught and he looks away casually.

"I—let's just spar." He says shaking his head laughing.

Scott nods his head and starts the clock. Logan comes at me full force and I dodged him immediately. I roll as he comes at me from the side not breaking eye contact with him. He rushes forward sliding underneath me pulling me down by my legs.

I rolled away kicking him away from me and flipping away creating distance.  
"You're getting good 'RO" Scott commended.

I smile to myself and rush at him and jump onto him. He grips me by my waist and crippling pain shoots up my spine. That damn bruise, my fingers curl in pain and he easily pins me under him.

"Not that good." Logan sneers.

His smirk fades when he notices the pain on my face his eyes move to my side that my fingers are twitching beside. His eyes focus on the exposed bruise on my side and I quickly pull it down.

"I think you guys should go ahead now I think 'Ro is a bit tired out." Logan said without turning around.

Scott clears his throat "Ok then. Is she alright?"

I sit up quickly ignoring the pain.

"Yeah I'm alright just a little light headed that's all." I lie trying to stand up.

I head out of the room quickly but it was foolish to think I could out run Logan.

"Did he do that to you?" He asked angrily.

"Let it go Logan." I say calmly.

"What? Do you think I can just sit back and ignore the fact that he probably beat you like a punching bag?"

Oh goddess he had no idea_ what_ exactly he had beaten like a punching bag. I shook my head of the suddenly vivid and inappropriate memories that started to flash through my mind.

"Can you stop talking about it," I snap "not everyone has the healing factor like you."

I stop in the middle of my brisk walk to face him.

"If you faced Sabretooth you would be bound to have some bruises and scratches if you couldn't heal as fast as you do. So please I'm asking you for the last time, LET IT GO." I say barely keeping my composure.

I walk without him for the rest of the way.

I slip down the hall to the uniform room. I find my old suit and try to slip into it, it's tight but it'll have to do. I rush down to the garage for briefing with the others. Scott, Logan, Jean, Rogue and to my surprise Kurt are there waiting.

"Where exactly are we going? Why hasn't told me anything about the mission?" I said when I notice everyone was heading on the X-jet without saying a word.

Scott glanced at everyone and they walked on ahead of us.

"Remember those children Magneto held captive?" He said.

I nodded slowly.

"Well he took samples of each one of their DNA. We don't know if he's trying to make a super mutant or what but we need to take those samples away from him." He said as we walk up the plat form.

"Alright then," I pause and look at him "then why didn't anyone tell me?"

Scott locked the door to the X-Jet and began to strap into his seat.

"Because we thought since Magneto was involved…so we might run into Sabretooth." He said without looking at me.

I pause for a moment then continue my stride to the control panel. I start up the X-Jet. My fingers are numb and my stomach flutters viciously. I cringe and shake it off and we prepare for takeoff. We fly silently Logan is gripping the seat handle as usually and Kurt is praying. Rogue is staring aimlessly out the window and Scott is discussing something with Jean. I try to keep my mind clear and focused on the empty sky ahead. I glance at the coordinates that Scott probably entered earlier. I stir the plane on course and when we get closer to landing point I press the cloaking mechanism and land.

We unload out of the Jet and Scott surveys the area quickly.

"Our sources say that there is supposed to be a warehouse out here where people have been sited various trucks unloading here." Jean said looking around.

Logan sniffed the area and grimaced "I smell smoke West from here, not to far if we start walking now."

We all headed West in silence, I know they all were looking at me I could feel holes burning into my back. The tightness of my suit was uncomfortable as I walked, bearable, but dreadfully uncomfortable. We walked for what seemed to be an hour and finally we came upon a warehouse near a lake.

"We should sneak around back." Kurt said staring wide eyed at the large warehouse.

We agreed and slipped around back we split up on our own looking for a lab of some sorts, anywhere that would have the samples. I scanned the room in search and I heard a familiar roar. My body froze and instinctively I shivered and felt warm. I shook myself fiercely trying to return my attention to what was important. I rush through the aisles looking for slides, tubes anything that resembled lab equipment.

Logan came crashing through a crate in front of me causing me to stop in my tracks. Sabretooth chuckled and he froze when he saw me. His eyes narrowed and his fingers twitched he took a step towards me and Logan jumped forward punching him square in the face.

"Don't you dare touch her." He growled "Go!" he yelled at me.

I ran down the hall leaving him because I doubt there was anything I could do to help him against Sabretooth. I came upon a room with a glass table with numerous metal cases. I opened them and the revealed numerous slides labeled.

_Ro where are you? _ Jean called to me in my head

_Not too sure but it's a room with a metal door, be careful coming this way Logan is trying to hold of Sabretooth not too far off. _I answer back.

I decided now is not the time to analyze the slides and began to stack all of them on top of one another. Jean barrels unable to close the door as Sabretooth slams into ripping off the hinges in the process. We grab two cases each and try to run pass the two.

Mystic comes swinging down from the balcony above on top of Jean knocking her off her feet.

"Nice of you to join the party." She says in her multiple tone drawl.

"Yes quite nice indeed." Magneto says from off the top balcony.

"To bad you won't be staying quite long." He says with a smirk.

"Were leaving with what we came for." Scott called out to him "What do you need with a bunch of mutant DNA anyways? Trying to create your own super mutant? "

Magneto chuckled "that requires time my boy, time which I don't have at the moment."

Scott scoffed "oh yeah then what is it you plan on doing?"

"Oh wouldn't you love to know," he smiled crookedly "It's a pity you'll never live to find out."

He lifted his hands causing the cases to pull out of ours hands with little effort. They rose up and as they drew closer Kurt jumped on them causing them to teleport with him to some unknown location.

"NO!" he yelled in disbelief

"I always liked that kid." Logan said with a smirk.

"Kill them." Magneto said crisply and walked out of the room.

Sabretooth eyed me from across the room, I couldn't read his face. I focused my attention on Mystic purposely ignoring his glare. Logan growled deep within his throat.

"I'm going to love every minute of ripping out your throat." He said deep in his throat.

Sabretooth eyes snapped to his and turned to face him.

"As if you could mutt," his eyes snapped to me "you can't even protect what's yours."

Logan growled and swiped at him with his claws catching him slightly on the jaw as he moved back.

"You keep away from her." Logan snarled at him.

"How can when I've already had a taste?" he said sneering at him.

Logan faltered and he took advantage of it slamming his fist into his sides and back. Logan coughed up blood and I decided it was time to intervene.

Jean and Scott were occupied with Mystic and Rogue was trying to fight off Toad on her own.

I looked up and notice a large opening in the ceiling I rose up manipulating the wind and hailed for a storm. The sky brewed for a moment and static began to build up in the air. I raised my wrist and rained down lightning bolts down below being careful to miss Logan. I gritted my teeth and aimed for Sabretooth, I closed my eyes threw done the bolt hitting him.

My chest tightened as he roared out in pain. I feel sick to my stomach. Scott shoots Mystic in her stomach and she files through a wall. Toad distracted by a passed out Sabretooth and knocked out Mystic stands motionless and confused. Rogue grabs his wrist absorbing his power causing him to pass.

"Yuck." She says when her tongue shoots out unintentionally.

"Great of all people to touch it had to be Toad." She grumbled.

We walk to the Jet briskly.

"I hope Kurt is somewhere safe." Jean says sadly as we board.

I began to walk up the plank when Logan grabbed my wrist tightly.

"We NEED to talk when this is through." He stared into my eyes and all I see is rage.

He lets go and walks passed me briskly and my palm tingles as it regains feeling.

All that's screaming in my head is that he knows. Oh dear Goddess he knows.


	6. Chapter 6 Cozen

My fingers feel numb as we draw closer to Kurt's location. The dark blue dot on the screen flashed brighter and we landed on a coast. I stayed on the Jet as the others went off looking for Kurt. It took me a minute to realize Logan was still in his seat glaring at me. He didn't say anything which I was grateful for.

Not too long after Kurt and the others returned to the Jet. He was wet and trembling and I sighed in relief to know he was ok.

"You have balls kid I'll give you that." Logan said gruffly.

Kurt smiled and sat in his seat. Scott strapped the cases down in an empty seat and the himself. We lifted off and I slowly flew us back to the mansion.

When we landed I sat in my seat and waited until everyone left. Jean and Scott cast glances at each other when they noticed Logan and I weren't moving. Neither of them waited for an explanation and hurriedly left.

I sat waiting like a child to be scolded. Usually I would be the one yelling at Logan for doing something foolish and risky. He stood up and I turneded to face him hesitantly.

"I want you to tell me what happened when you were captured." he said with a raspy voice.

I looked away from him and sighed. I opened my mouth and he raised his hand to stop me.

"Don't lie to me 'Ro, Please." he said wearily.

"Fine you want to hear what happened?" I said as I stood up.

I walked across the metal floors and the Jet echoes with the sounds of my heal hitting the floor.

"We fought and then I got away. Isn't that what's supposed to be important?" I said angrily.

"Why is it hard for you to believe I escaped unharmed?" I snap again.

"You have a bruise the size of Texas on your side, you call that unharmed?" He growls.

"We have been over this already." I said running my fingers through my hair.

My nails feel like razors against my over heating scalp.

"I want to know-what he said did he-" he said barely looking at me.

"Did he what? Rape me?" I said tiredly.

"Well did he?" he asked quickly.

"No he didn't rape me he didn't hurt me like that." I said rubbing my brow.

"Then what was he talking about when he said about having a taste?" he said looking into my eyes.

"He's a creep." I said i take a deep breath "Creeps say stuff to rile you up. It work didn't it?"

His ears went red and I try to figure out if I said something with a hidden meaning.

"Yeah only because I can't imagine that."

I stared off into the empty area outside. I leaned against the wall.

"I wouldn't expect you to imagine me with anyone." I joked

"Yeah you're right I don't want you with anyone." He said laughing.

"In fact if you could remain single forever that would be nice." he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, sure Logan at this rate that's most likely going to happen." I laughed.

"Don't worry if you're single for too long," his eyes snapped up and looked at me "I'll take care of ya."

My laughter subsides and I try to paste a plastic smile across my face but I don't meet his eyes.

I nod and try to pretend like I didn't notice but my body was already rigid.

"Well I'm beat, good night Logan." I said as I walked down the plank.

"you know I mean it 'Ro." he said quietly.

I give him a hug quickly.

"You're very sweet Logan. Good night." I said again and walked away.

I crawled into my bed with a heavy sigh and flopped to my side.

"Goddess help me." I whisper to myself.

After a couple minutes I stood up and walked to the shower. I stripped off the clad outfit that made a snapping sound as I peeled it off my skin.

I stared at my reflection and laugh. The grooves of my outfit marked up my skin.

I stood under the hot shower and wash out my hair. I crouched down and eventually sat under the pelting hot drops. My chocolate skin turned slick, shiny and darkens to a deep red.

I climbed out and the cold air hits me causing me to shiver. I slinked out of my clothes and into a loose fitting shirt and a pair of tight black shorts.

I rang out my hair and crawled into bed clicking off the light.

"That was cold Ro." a raspy voice said.

My eyes flew open and my nerves were on edge.

"Victor?!" I half scream at him.

His lurking figure takes up the frame of my window.

"So I am a creep now?"He said and I could see the moonlight reflecting through his nails.

"I am a bit hurt that you'd said that?" He said and the light is now shinning over half his face.

"I thought we agreed to never see each other again." I hiss.

I pulled my sheet off and then upon remembering my shorts I pulled them back to cover me.

"Oh really I promised you that?" his eyes slid to me "oh you know I'm not one to keep my promises."

He pushed off from the window frame and walked to the edge of my bed.

I drop the sheet and stood up on my bed and tried to create a sense of dominance. I glared down at him and leaned against the wall.

"Get out." I yell at him.

"Oh I don't think that's what you really want." he said jumping on the edge of my bed. I tightened my hands into fists.

"Oh do you plan on hitting me?" He sneers and he was really close to me now. I pressed my fist again his chest creating distance.

He pressed against me putting all his pressure on me.

"You know you can't win." he whispered against my cheek.

He ran kisses along my jaw and his hands down my leg.

His hand felt terrible, they felt...wrong.

My eyes snapped open and I pulled him into me he was taken by surprise and loosened his grip.

I raised my knees against his chest and kicked him off my bed.

"What the hell?" he hissed when he realized I kicked off my bed.

I wiped off my face in disgust.

"It's mutants like you that make it hard to trust anyone." I said glaring "Damn you to hell Mystique."

"You were always the bright one Ro." her tri tone voice said.

A smile played on her stolen lips. She jumped up landing on the balls of her feet. She returned to her normal form mid jump and her yellow eyes glowed in the darkness of my room.

"Did you just come here to ruin my night?" I said bitterly.

"I came to find out what happened between you too." her eyes shine "I guess I was right."

I felt bile rise in my throat as she laughed a dry cackle in her throat.

"So all that crap was to prove a point?" I said narrowing my eyes to see her better, she seem to blend into the night. "Well now you've got your answer now get out."

She pouted and slinked on to the bed in a cat like strut.

"Oh is Ro sad that I wasn't the real thing?" she said mocking me.

"Don't mess with me or I'll trust you'll regret it."I said gruffly.

The static charge in the air already began to increase.

"I'm sure your friends would love to know why I was here." she said threateningly.

My eyes cast down and the charge dies down.

"Oh, Ro don't be so sad. I'm sure he'll come to see you himself, that is when or if he ever wants to again." She placed her finger to her mouth in a form of inquisition "though I don't believe he ever comes back after he is sated."

I gritted my fist and she snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Don't worry Ro, if you really miss him I'd be happy to oblige." she said with a smirk

Her body immediately took his form and she smirked. My right hand swung hitting her jaw and she teetered back and forth then steadied herself.

"What? Is he not what you want now?" her body shuddered into another change "Is this what you want?" He body was now Logan.

I growled and lightening struck various corners of the mansion.

Her eyes scanned for the exit and she jumped for it.

I grabbed her ankles and dragged her back to me. Her eyes were wide unable to understand how I managed to grab 'the-ever-so-agile" Mystique. It's amazing what we can do when we are angry. I punch her in the face and she was stunned, it took a second to let her realize that I actually planned to beat the hell out of her.

She kicked me and I flew into and wall. She walked towards me and I rip the lamp cord out of the wall and throw the item at her head.

She easily dodges and rushes to kick me. I grabbed her leg mid swing and twisted it by the ankle in the opposite direction until I heard a pop.

She let out a strangled screamed and kicked me in the face off her.

She slid away and I heard my door crash open. Logan and disheveled Scott starred wide eyed at Mystique. She glanced at them and one look from wolverine told her she needed to get out NOW.

His claws slid out with a deafening ring and she smiled. She stood up, not even wincing at her leg that I had twisted in the wrong way and crashed through my closed window.

We rushed to the veranda and we see her running down the path. Logan didn't even hesitate and jumped off after her disappearing far off beneath the trees.

"Are you alright Ro?" Scott asked.

I nod and stood up I wipe my face and paused at the tiny blood spats that were smeared on my hand.

I woke up a couple hours later. I stretched my aching back trying my best not to wake Rogue. I had to share her bed for the night due to the unanimous ruling that my room was unsafe.

I walked over to the door and slipped downstairs into the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator and nearly dropped the cartoon of milk when I heard someone clear their throat.

"Oh you're back." I say when I see Logan in the corner rocking his chair back and forth.

"Yeah." He said tiredly.

I stood awkwardly before placing the milk on the counter. He stopped rocking his chair and stood up and looked up at me.

"Do you want something to eat?" I ask getting out the bread and a pan to toast it in.

He doesn't answer so I assume he nodded.

"I really appreciate you scaring off Mystique, I think I could of handled her but to be honest I glad you guys came in." I said as I chuckled to myself.

I flipped the bread and reached for a plate. I dropped it when I felt him pressed up against me.

"Wha—" I said when his hands wrapped around my waist.

"You lied to me Ro." He said in my ear.

The bread began to smoke and I tried to peel his arms off me.

"Logan I can't breathe." I wheeze. "You need to let go."

His hands wrap tightly around me and by this time the bread is burnt black and the smoke is thick and gray.

"Why him?" he said growling "of all people why HIM?"

I'm gasping for air and elbow him but he wouldn't budge.

"Damn it Ro," he said breathing heavily against my neck "Was he that good to make you lie for him?"

The bread bursts into flames and the alarm went off.

"I SAID LET GO!" I screamed.

The wind outside becomes violent and rain pelts the glass door. Thunder shakes the house and I smell sulfur and Kurt teleports in the corner.

My fingers reach for the hot pot and press against his arm. He screamed out in pain and I lets go. I hack and cough violently and throw the pot into the sink. I turned to face Kurt who looks completely horrified. I grabbed the smoke alarm and took out the batteries to stop the blaring.

"It meant nothing." I said.

"If you want just sex you could have come to me." He said without looking at me.

"It was planned Logan." I said angrily. "Whoever I want to sleep with doesn't concern you."

"It does when it's with him." He growled.

We both look up to see Kurt just staring at us.

"Get out of here kid." Logan said angrily.

He rushed out and his eyes kept scanning me and I narrowed my eyes at him.

" I don't understand why you can't just move on passed it." my voice was rising with ever word.

"Because you're too good for him, that's why!" he yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH YOU TWO?" Scott yelled rushing into the kitchen.

Jean came in coughing. I pulled open the door and called for the wind to rush through the room clearing out all the smoke.

"Thanks." She said trying to smile through her coughs.

"I'm sorry but I can't forget that you slept with him. I just can't understand it." He said shaking his head.

Scott turned to me and scratched his head in confusion.

"What—with whom? I mean…wait what?" Scott said his eyebrows knitted together in the confusion.

"Sabretooth." Jean said before stopping herself.

She covered her mouth and looked at me.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have—"she said shaking her head.

I starred at her in horror.

"HIM?" Scott practically yelled.

I stepped back and glared at Logan.

"Are you happy? I asked you to stop bringing up but it seems that you wouldn't stop until it's out in the air for everyone." I said bitterly.

"Ro, I—I didn't mean for them to know." He said shaking his head as Rogue and Kitty came in starring at me wide eyed.

"I need to go." I said rushing passed them.

"Ro don't—" Logan said he reached out for me and I recoiled.

"Don't touch me anymore!" I commanded and his hands fell to his sides.

I rush to the professor's office and locked myself in.

He turned around to face me.

"I need that time off you offered." I say rubbing my face.

"I knew you would." He said with a gentle smile.


	7. Chapter 7 Escape

I groaned as I leaned up off my bed. I bent over my knees staring at the glossy floor beneath my muddy boots. I stood up and looked at the broken mirror that hung across from me. I ran a claw through my messy hair. I splashed water in my face and walked to the hall. Mystique stood looking through a window her palm was pressed up against the glass and she was staring intently through it.

I walked passed her without a word and went into the sitting area. I cringed as I sat down. Why the fuck did Magneto have to have everything out of metal? I closed my eyes for a moment I opened them when I felt I was no longer alone. I inhaled and sighed.

"What do you want?" I asked irritatingly.

"Oh, nothing really but I know what you want." Mystique said with a purr.

My eyes opened and I glared at her, couldn't she find something better to do with her time besides bothering me?

"What I _want _is for you to leave me the fuck alone." I growled at her.

She pressed her lips together and her eyes flickered in the evening light. She walked towards me, her feet were silent as they made their way across the room.

"You know I can give you anything you want." She said in almost whisper.

I clicked my tongue and shook my head it was a tempting offer but it wouldn't be the same. It would never be the same. She smiled at me coyly and turned to the side to admire something on a shelf nearby. I leaned back into my seat as I watched her, trying to be attracted to her.

She was dressed in a white tank top and white skirt with high slits on each side. She was barefoot and her hair was loose as usual. She ran her finger tips along the hem of her skirt as she stared at the ornaments on the shelf.

She looked back over at me and she walked across the floor and out of the room to the kitchen. She had a walk that seemed almost cat like it lacked Ororo's grace her walk…it was pure sex appeal. She reentered with a glass of wine in hand and sat across from me.

"I went to see her you know." She said after taking a sip of her wine.

After I glare at her for a moment I calm down enough to get the words to come out of my mouth.

"You did what?" I say barely contained.

"You heard me, she really needs to close that window of hers but I suppose she is waiting for you to come through it again on of these days." She says again.

I growl and she laughs, it's a sharp cackle that makes me cringe. She stands up above me and downs her glass and pours more. She drinks and looks down at me her eyes piercing into mine. She smiles and drops the glass; I catch it and throw it against the wall. She moves away quickly but I lunged and grabbed her arm pulling her back towards me.

She doesn't struggle and when I pull her back to smack her, her skin ripples and changes into Ororo. Her crimson red hair bleaches white and her blue skin ripples brown. My hands become limp and she smiles at me. My eyes immediately fall to her breasts, which are now replicas of the ones I once caressed while we rolled in the earth.

She catches my stare and I cursed myself inwardly for looking. Her hands run through my hair and I sigh at the familiar touch. Her hand glides down along my side and onto my chests bare skin. I tensed up as her finger tips ran along my ribs, I grabbed her hands.

She gasped and looked up at me confused.

"Not you." I say and shove her away.

She growled and changed back.

"At least she fell for it longer than you did." She sneered

I moved to grab at her but she was out of the room before I could even touch her.

I walked into my room and grabbed my coat and pulled it over my shoulders. I inhaled into the shoulders I could smell her scent faint on it. I climbed out the window and plummeted to the ground cracking the earth beneath me. I walked towards the forest; I had just about enough of Mystique for the awhile.

I trudged through the thick slush, God I hated the aftermath of snow storms. I can't pretend that I dint like it though, I shook my head at how just looking out my window and seeing snow got me hard. I shuddered at how she affected me.

I walked for at least ten hours before I came to a cabin. I smirked to myself and crouched down in the bushes waiting out to see if anyone was staying there. It looked nice strange that it was out here alone. I saw the door open and an elderly man stepped out and look around. He stretched his arms up and walked to an axe that was leant up against a chair on the porch.

He picked up and started to walk towards where I was when he stopped and stared at me/ He squinted but I could tell he wasn't sure what he was seeing.

"Hello?" he called unsurely.

I rolled my eyes, I hated when they did that. I lunged up and grabbed his throat and began to squeeze the life out of him. He swung his axe at me catching me in the shoulder but I refused to let go. I increased pressure until he was still. I dropped him to the ground and went inside for a shovel. I found one in a closet with some brooms and dug up a hole beside and old tree and placed him in. After I placed him in I walked into the house and surveyed it, one bathroom, one bedroom and a pretty decent kitchen and living room.

I walked into the shower and threw off all my clothes and rinsed off I dried off with a towel I found on a hook. I walked pulled on my pants and rummaged through the fridge; it was fully stocked for what looked to be a month or two.

Guess the old man didn't plan to leave anytime soon. I grabbed an apple and began to eat it; I walked into the bedroom and nearly tripped over two packed bags in the doorway.

I zipped it open and it had male clothes what I guessed to be the old man's. So he was leaving? I shook my head confused, if he was leaving why stock the fridge? I look around when my eye catches a placard above my head. _"Victoria Aldridge Cabin est. since 1982". _

So he was guest here, I rummaged through his stuff looking for something big enough to wear. All he had was an old plaid T-shirt. I pulled it over me and walked towards the bed and laid out in trying to get some shut eye.

Warmth crept over me, and my skin prickled all the way up my spine and I shuddered violently. I snapped my eyes open and searched for the source that had my nerves on edge but I couldn't find it. I sighed and took in a deep breath meant to calm my nerves, but I caught a familiar scent in the air. Familiar in fact, was an understatement of what the scent was. I lived that scent now, the aroma so sweet it could put you into a frenzy. That scent was a part of me now and it only took me 48 hours to learn it.

I stood up immediately and before I could make a decision whether to leave or not she was in the doorway. Her wispy white pulled into a tight ponytail and her bag hanging loosely on her side while the others dropped to her feet. She glanced around the room and her eyes just scanned past me not yet acknowledging my existence.

Her eyes immediately returned to my own and her face was stone cold serious. I stared back at her, unable to find the words to say.

"Why—"she started to say.

"—Am I here?" I finished" well I could ask you the same thing seeing that I was here first."

She shook her head and her hair swung back and forth in it's now loose ponytail.

"I booked this cabin two nights ago." She said clearly restraining herself "It was meant to be secluded."

I chuckled and her eyes narrowed at me into a soul draining glare.

"Calm down, witch" I say irritated by her anger.

"Calm down?" she said her voice shrill "I am trying to fix me but I can't seem to escape you."

I cocked my head to the side. Escape me? Was I in her thoughts just as constantly as well?

"Escape me?" I repeat aloud.

"Yes! Escape you?" She said dropping her side bag to the floor. "You haunt my thoughts constantly."

I nod permitting her to continue. She begins to pace in the empty space between me and her pile of bags at the door. I glance to the floor at the empty space and I have multiple thoughts of taking her on the floor or was it killing her? It was getting harder to tell what I want to do with her, both of thoughts gives me pleasure.

"I'm trying to fix my problem—you in my head; I need to go back to normal." She said trying to figure out her sentences as she speaks.

I have a feeling this is the first time in her life she's been so unorganized and confused.

"So what do you presume we do?" I said slowly "clearly keeping away from each other isn't working?"

She stared at me for awhile, partially probably in shock based on the fact that I used to the word presume in a sentence correctly.

"Well maybe we need to get each other of our systems, you know like what rehab does." She says glancing at me then to through the window.

I laugh and it echoes through the house, "What exactly are you suggesting?" I said as I leaned against the wall

"We just stay with each other until we are out of each other systems." She said staring at me.

"You said this was like rehab right? Last time I checked they didn't give a lifetime supply of Dust to Coke heads until they were tired of it." I said bitterly.

"I know but we clearly get more damaged when we're a part." She snapped.

"We? Maybe it's just you." I said stepping closer to her.

She scoffed "You don't expect me to believe you aren't at all attached to me?"

I wanted to sneer at her but I couldn't. She was right, being at this proximity made me want to rip the flesh -clothes off her. I shook my head slightly as she was looking away, trying to clear my thoughts.

"So the plan is basically to fuck each other out of our systems?" I said crossing my arms across my chest.

She cringed at my words and gritted her teeth.

"I just said we could **stay **with each other, it doesn't have to be that. We could do other things like just go for a walk or talk, goddess knows I barely know about you or we could-"

"Fuck." I interrupted her.

Her eyebrows furrowed in frustration and she rubbed her eyelids.

"There so much more to people than that." She said calmly.

"I know that." I snapped at her bitterly. "I just prefer that part."

She turned away from me and walked to sit at a wooden chair.

"So how come you're out here anyway? That pup coming to get you soon?" I said waiting for her reaction.

She sighed "no, he won't be coming anytime soon, I took some time off."

"Oh really?" I said with a smirk on my face "when do they expect you back?"

"I don't know." She said "probably a month."

I smirk, a MONTH. My God the things I could do to her in a month. My body shivered and my eyes rolled slightly at the thought. When my eyes could finally focus I noticed she had been staring at me.

"Could be sooner." She said with a smug look.

I watched as the smile on her lips spread and I felt my hand twitch. I wanted to grab her by the hair and pull her into me but I knew that would just ruin everything. She seemed to like when everything was slow and gentle but that really wasn't my style.

What I had done in her room took a vast amount of self control, that of which I have none at this point. She got up and picked up her bags and looked around the room.

"Where is the bed room?" she asked.

"It's the last room in the back." I said pointing to the back.

She walked away and I took a deep breath and slumped against the wall.

"I didn't figure you would pack clothes." She said when she came back to the front.

I stared at her confused out of my mind.

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"The suitcases at the door, aren't they yours?" she said gesturing to the back.

"Oh that," I ran my hands over my scalp "yeah."

I never figured her as much of a talker but after she ate she kept on going and suddenly she was really quiet. I looked over at her and she was asleep, so I picked her up and carried her off to bed. I laid her out on the bed and when I leaned away I felt fingers wrap around my wrist. I looked at her and her eyes were still closed. I let her hand pull me towards her I ended up lying next to her. I ran my hands through her hair, the ponytail now completely and the ribbon that held it whereabouts unknown. I dropped my arm lazy over her and tried to get some sleep.

She was laying in the snow her hair blending into the piles around her. Her skin a raging contrast to the land that was now bleached white around her. I walked to her and her eyes shifted to white. I slowly approached her not backing down to her; I stared at her intently and grabbed her by the throat. She stirred in my arms but her eyes showed no signs of fear. My hand slid from her throat to her shoulder than to the small of her back. She leaned into and pulled me into her curving against me. Her breath was heavy and frantic lips hot against me chest. The snow came down harder now that her mind was clouded. Knowing the sense of danger I posed and the lust that was boiling out of me and into her. My hand ripped at the fine fabric that hung loosely on her and I—

"Victor," I heard her say.

My eyes opened and I sighed from being woken up suddenly from my dream.

"What is it?" I said wearily.

"You're kind of stabbing me." She said hoarsely.

I looked at my hands only one was across her but my nails were nowhere near her skin.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I said angry that she woke me up because she had imagined something.

She turned to face me and pointed down.

"You're. Stabbing. Me" she said slowly.

I looked down and sighed, apparently my dream was getting the best of me.

"Damn it," I murmured "Well it's your fault."

She scoffed "How is it my fault?"

I didn't answer I just rolled on my back flat and passed out.

When I woke up I was alone in the bed. I sighed deeply, when I heard her say we would be staying together I imagined more than this. I got up and walked to the door and watched her as she sat with her legs folded under and glancing out the window.

I walked up to her and pulled her hair back and gathered it in my hand. On her lap she had a plate with half an omelet and a slice of toast. She seemed to be ignoring me and I have to admit that it pissed me off a bit more than it should of.

I ran my hand along her jaw to her collar.

"Those trees are dying." She said abruptly.

"Let them die then." I said leaning my lips to her shoulder.

"The snow around the roots is killing them." She said her voice shaky as I hooked my fingers in her straps dragging them off. Her skin prickles with goose bumps that spread down her arm.

"Forget about it." I said roughly.

"I need to—"she said and I growl.

I move away from her and she turned towards me blankly.

"You said you want to get me out of your system right? Then why is it that you keep pushing me to the back of your mind?" I yelled at her.

"Why are you pushing me?" She hollered back.

"Because I **want **you." I said loud enough for it to echo in the house.

She opened her mouth and closed it. Her lips pressed together in a hard line and she drummed her fingers along the windowsill.

I turned and walked away and go back in the room.

Why in the hell am I still here? I don't have to stay here. It's because you want to be here Victor I answer back.

"Victor?" her voice snapping me out of my thoughts.

I look up to see her next to me. Her face was serious and her hair tucked behind her ear.

"What is it?" I snapped annoyed that I still found her attractive even after she completely pissed me off only seconds before.

"You can't always have what you want." She said slowly.

Before I can reply her hands are on my cheeks and her lips on mine.

"You can have what I give you." She said when she leaned away.

She placed her lips on mine again and I pulled her onto my lap. She placed her legs on either side of me and wrapped her arms around me; her fingers laced a crown in my hair.

This woman, this woman was probably one of the most bipolar women I've ever met, but she was by far the most interesting. I was used to having one woman and another one the next day or so never the same one.

I ran my fingers down her spine and she shivered in response she was so warm and I was so cold. I pulled at her shirt until the seams came loose and fell into my hand. I tossed it to the floor and grinded into her deepening the kiss. My nails raked across her soft skin being sure not to scar her anymore than I had before. Those before were trophy marks, now that she was here I had no reason to mark her.

My nails hooked into her side as I pulled her into me further. She let out a yelp of pain and I smirked against her lips. Of course even though I had no reason to accidents happen.

I pulled off everything and she was underneath me, I looked down at her analyzing everything. The bruise I had given her was faded now, she stared up at me her eyes not showing any intimidation like before. Her eyes showed equal dominance, she no longer feared me.

I smirked down at her and slid into her, her head threw back and her nails raked into my back. I pulled her into me and shifted harder breathing heavily into her neck. Her skin ignited under my touch and I shifted again. I increased my speed until we had a rhythm her breaths matching mine.

Shaky gasps escaped her mouth and slight 'Ah's' that drove me wild. We rolled until we were up against the bed head and then up against the wall. I felt her cling unto me, her legs wrapped tightly around me as she met her release. I pounded into her regardless of her whimpers and I met my release as well. Our hair sprawled across out faces mines drooping onto her face. Her hands tucked it back behind my ear. They lingered on my face and I took both and kissed them.

I slumped onto her and rolled to my side gathering her up in my arms. My body relaxed and healed slowly. I glanced at her as her bare chest rose and fell with each breath. Her legs were together and her knees still up. Her body was glistening with sweat and her white hair pouring over her shoulders and over her face slightly.

I cursed myself for thinking about taking her again. She was strong but her body wouldn't be able to take me again. Her eyes fluttered and she looked toward me her eyes closed and her breath slowly even out. When I knew she was asleep I slid out from underneath her and covered her in a sheet. I grabbed my pants and pulled my coat over me, I had to deal with the one thing that has continued and will forever be the bane of my existence.

I pushed open the door and walked out through the melting snow. I passed through the trees and stopped until I was in what seemed to be a field. The crunching of boots alerted me to his presence, but I had already smelt him from where I laid in the house.

"State your business mutt." I said bitterly.

"We need to settle this." Logan barked at me.


End file.
